Thirty Words
by Military Mechanic
Summary: A story like no other, to push my creative process to the very edge. Twelve stories per chapter. Each story? They are exactly thirty words long. Yes, I know, I'm insane. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay people, so here's this newest thing of mine. i have a list of prompts that i'm working off of. each prompt is given either a single character, several characters, or a pairing. the real catch? each story must be exactly thirty words.

yes, i do know that i'm insane. do i care? no, not really. xP

* * *

**1.**

Prompt: Reality Check

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Truth

Story Start -

If Edward thinks that it will be easy, Truth muses, then he is wrong. So very, very wrong. And, perhaps, it just might be time for a little reality check.

* * *

**2.**

Prompt: Absolutely Alone

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Winry Rockbell

Story Start -

She has her grandmother, yes, but it isn't the same. When her two boys are gone, out fighting a war she doesn't really understand, those times...she feels absolutely alone.

* * *

**3.**

Prompt: Prince Charming

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Greed/Alphonse

Story Start -

Greed is far from being anyone's _Prince Charming_, that's a fact. He can be crude, rude, and downright nasty. But Alphonse loves him all the same, even if Edward dissaproves.

* * *

**4.**

Prompt: Good Question

Words: 30

Character/Pairing:

"Sir? Have you finished all your paper work?" Riza questions, rapping her knuckles on the door.

Inside, there is a flurry of noises and papers rustling - what a good question, indeed.

* * *

**5.**

Prompt: Can You Hear Me?

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Roy/Riza

"Can you hear me?" she shouts, raising her voice to be heard over the hail of gunshots. "Colonel? Roy! Answer me!"

The only sound that Riza hears is that of war.

* * *

**6.**

Prompt: I'm Telling

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Edward/Winry

"I'm telling you, Winry!" Edward protests, crossing his flesh arm over his chest. The other hangs limp at his side. "I'm fine. You're just over-reacting."26

Slowly, blood soaks fabric.

* * *

**7.**

Prompt: Out Of Control

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Havok/Scar

Jean closes his eyes and he sees a pair of red eyes staring at him. Dark skin and light hair. When he opens them, he knows it's out of his control.

* * *

**8.**

Prompt: Willingness

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Roy

To begin with, Roy had been surprised at Edward's willingness to die. Then he met the young Alphonse, _I will get your body back_, and it all made perfect sense.

* * *

**9.**

Prompt: Drunk

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Jean Havok

After the war, there's only one thing that can ease the memories of those he killed. Only one thing that can erase the pain - so Havok drinks and he forgets.

* * *

**10.**

Prompt: Disaster

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Edward Elric

It is a disaster, Edward realizes at last, this dream they have been chasing. A lie. Because, really, how can he sacrifice others for himself? The simple answer is he can't.

* * *

**11.**

Prompt: Past, Present, Future

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Edward and Alphonse

Past; _it will not be forgotten._

Present;_ they will fight to survive._

Future; _is almost unreachable._

Somehow though, they will survive. They will thrive. They will live.

It will happen.

* * *

**12.**

Prompt: Dysfunctional

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Alphonse/Greed

An alchemist, an Elric, a member of the military.

A homunculous, a Sin, a man meant for death.

At their worst, they were incompatible. At their best, they were dysfunctional.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: look! i did it! i managed to get a second chapter for this up! and let me tell you, it was hard as anything to write. having such a small word-limit...almost impossible.

* * *

**1.**

Prompt: Men

Words: 30

Pairing/Character: Winry

Sometimes, she looks at Edward and Alphonse and she finds herself surprised. In her mind, they are nothing more then boys. But in reality? They are nothing short of men.

**2.**

Prompt: Behind My Back

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Pinako

She doesn't care that no one else saw it either. She looks at Edward and Alphonse and Pinako _knows_ that it's her fault their mother's dead. Trisha died behind her back.

**3.**

Prompt: Study Sessions

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Edward and Roy

It was ridiculous, really, how books affected the younger Alchemist. Whenever they went to a library for an impromptu _study session_ of sorts,23 Roy found himself unable to keep up.

**4.**

Prompt: Liar

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Edward and Alphonse

_Liar_, Alphonse shouts, _liar_! Then his metal fist moves, slamming it into his older brother, and he turns and leaves. Edward can't decide what hurts worse. His face? Or his heart?

**5. **

Prompt: Forever Alone

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Jean Havok

Sometimes, when the day's been long and the break-up particularly rough, Jean wonders if there's something wrong with him. Decides that there is. Hopes that he won't be alone forever.

**6.**

Prompt: Not Yet Forgotten

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Envy/Alphonse

It's cold here, in the sewers. Cold, dark and lonely. Envy cannot escape the shadows - yet sometimes, they flee on their own. And he knows that he isn't yet forgetten.

**7.**

Prompt: Time

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Roy Mustang

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

The endless passing of time. Silent, save for the click-clack of his clock. But it's there and Roy knows there is not much left.

**8.**

Prompt: Red

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Edward

If there's one thing in life that Edward'll be grateful for, it's that Alphonse didn't have to see their failure It wasn't human and the red will haunt him forever.

**9.**

Prompt: Spinning

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Kain Fuery

There is pain at the back of his head. Red in front of his eyes. Crazed laughter dancing in his ears, surrounding him. And, around him, the world is spinning.

**10.**

Prompt: Hello. Goodbye

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Kain/Jean

_Hello - _their first meeting is a chance one, back before either works for Mustang. It is unforgettable.

_Goodbye_ - their last one is just as unexpected but full of more tears.

**11. **

Prompt: Connect

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Maes Hughes

It's late at night when it happens. The pieces fall into place. One at a time, slowly, steadily -and then, like magic, everything connects together. He has to tell Roy.

**12.**

Prompt: Corn On The Cob

Words: 30

Character/Pairing: Jean Havok

Jean misses the south. The way the wind would blow, smelling like meadows and rolling hills and bright sunshine. And, oh, was his mothers corn on the cob the best.


End file.
